To improve the treatment of patients with advanced prostatic carcinoma with metastases who are in relapse after conventional hormonal therapy. At present we are using 5-FU and cytoxan in those patients who have not had prior pelvic irradiation, and Estracyt and Streptozotocin in those who have had prior pelvic irradiation. Use of other drugs in the future is planned.